Hate That I Love You
by NYwannabee
Summary: You'll have to read to find out ;


"PLEASE?" i begged Mr Hall, my science teacher.

"No, Emma. And that's it. Justin will be your partner for this project."

"UGH!," I groaned as I stomped back to my seat. This wasnt fair. Why did I of all people have to work with the Beaver kid. Seriously this isn't fair. PLENTY of people in the class actually WANTED to be his partner. Why me? Ugh. FML.  
I was used to 'doing' these projects on my own. Even though I never did anything, I never had a parter nagging at me to do some work. I guess it wouldn't be SO bad if it wasn't Bieber. I've never liked him. Ever since he moved into our class, we just never got along. I don't see what most girls see in him. He sings like a girl, has that stupid twitch thing with his head to flick his hair and looks like a twelve year old. (A.N. I DONT MEAN ANY OF THIS! Trust me i LOVE Justin, as you can probably see from my profile :L I dont hate him at all or mean any of this)  
Justin sat beside me looking slightly uncomfortable. I leaned forward and rested my head on the table. This was gonna be torture. I could hear Mr Hall going on about something but I tuned out. I really could not be bothered with any of this.

"Emma are you paying attention?" Mr Hall asked me sounding annoyed.

"NO."

"Emma Wilson!" he shouted just as the bell rang.

"I'm out." I said grabbing my bag and running out before he could lecture me once again about manners and all that crap. I walked quickly to my locker, I could not stand to have another lecture.

"Hey Em." I was greeted by my best friend at our lockers.

"Hey Ashley." I replied dully.

"What's wrong? Wait, lemme guess, another lecture?"

"Nahh, I ran out before he could start."

"Then what?"

"We were given our partners today."

"Oh no. You got stuck with Beaver right?" I nodded pouting. She opened her arms and I walked into her hug and pretened to cry. She laughed.  
"Aw it'll be fine. Just get the project over and done with and you'll never have to speak to him again."

"I guess your right. I mean, I can't just not do this project. If they have to call my Dad one more time, they'll suspend me and my Dad warned me about getting into major trouble again, and you know what he's like." My Dad was really strick when it came to punishment. He usually wasn't even around, or sober, but even if he was, man he was strict. He thought of me as 'the bad child'. He wanted a son, but instead he got me. Then my mum walked out on us, and he blamed me. Don't ask me why, I really don't know, but he did. Then he started to drink more and more until it was a miracle if you saw him without a drink in his hand. The good thing is, he's never usually around, so I can do whatever I want without anyone telling me off.

"Yeah. Just get the damn thing over with and you'll never have to have anything to do with him again."

I sighed. "Yeah, I supose" I said as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later. Meet you here?"

"Yeah, see yahh." I waved bye to her. Just as i turned around the corner I ran smack into the one person I really didn't want to see, knocking us both to the floor.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yeah, you weren't" I snapped.

"Here let me help you" He said offering his hand.

I pushed his hand away, got up, brushed myself off and walked to my next class, not bothering to think about Justin.

*skipping*

"Hey Emma!" Justin called from down the corridor. Oh crap. What did he want?

"Yeah?"

"About that project, y'know we have to do it outside of school right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we can't do it at my place, 'cause my mom's redecorating (A.N. I dont know i just needed a reason to get him out of his house :L lol anywaaay) so we're gunna have to do it at yours, if that's okay, and we can only really do it today or tomorrow 'cause i'm busy every other day with work stuff." I stared at him for a while. Dammit I was gunna have to bring him to my house. Ugh.

"Fine. Meet me at the lockers at 3.30 and we'll do this project tonight."

"Okay cool." He didnt walk off. What else did he want? I walked around him and tried not to think about how crappy this day was turning out to be.

*skipping to 3.30(school ends)*  



End file.
